rutransfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Заглавная страница/Маршрутные шаблоны
Для получения списка пиктограмм, используемых маршрутными шаблонами смотрите Википедия:Маршрутные шаблоны/Каталог пиктограмм Маршрутные шаблоны — серия шаблонов, позаимствованных из немецкой Википедии, предназначенных для составления схем транспортных систем, например — железных дорог. Схема маршрута прорисовывается с помощью квадратных значков. Доступны более 3000 элементов, включая перегоны (20px), станции (20px), эстакады (20px), мосты (20px), туннели (20px), съезды () и развязки (20px). В настоящий момент статья переводится с английского и немецкого, процесс не завершен. Структура right|300px|border Изображение справа показывает сгенерированную структуру маршрутной карты построенной при помощи шаблонов из данного проекта. Формат не обязательный, но некоторые детали синтаксиса требуют тщательного «программирования», так, чтобы не портить вид статьи. Далее показаны функции и применение шаблонов. Шаблоны : Внимание: создан шаблон «Маршрутная карта», избавляющий от необходимости использовать множество разных шаблонов для отрисовки маршрутов. Пожалуйста, рассмотрите возможность его использования для Ваших целей. Шаблоны подразумевают деление на два класса: : Обычные шаблоны, создающие маршрутную схему, : Детализированные шаблоны, сдержащие информацию в каждом столбце о схеме маршрута. Шаблоны, определяющие стиль очертания таблицы Шаблоны заголовков таблиц Шаблоны таблиц маршрута Шаблоны BS-столбцов Шаблон BSe для неэксплуатируемых железных дорог устарел и был удалён. В настоящий момент для изображения неэксплуатируемых железных дорог используется более гибкий механизм с использованием префиксов «e» и «ex». Шаблон:BS-daten Параметры Шаблона:BS-daten: Более подробное описание параметров представлено в документации к шаблону. Шаблон:BS Использование: со следующими параметрами : ID: определяет пиктограмму, см. Пиктограммы ниже : km: длина линии в километрах : Name: Название инфраструктуры : Note: Комментарий будет написан мелким шрифтом Названия и комментарии могут содержать викиссылки. Любые из полей km, Name и Note могут быть пустыми. Если перед ID стоит префикс x, это означает, что часть инфраструктуры закрыта (например, прекращено обслуживание пассажиров на одной из станции линии). Если перед ID стоит префикс t, это означает, что части инфраструктуры расположены в тоннеле. Шаблон: BS"#", где «#» — число от 2 до 9 Универсальный шаблон для железнодорожной полосы с таким количеством символов/IDs как показывает название, бок о бок, для усложненных ж/д путей. Например: de:Hasseler Tunnel. Когда требуется пустое пространство, либо ничего не вставляйте между разделителями «|„ или используйте ID leer. 'Leer' по-немецки означает 'пусто'. Эти шаблоны требуют написания букв 'e', 'x' и 'ex' перед ID, но не после BS. * Пример с BS: * превращаем в BS2: Использование: схоже с . Каждый шаблон BS“#» после своего номера имеет четыре параметра: Расстояние, Текст, Примечание, Примечание по правому краю. Пример параметров для шаблона BS2: * Parameter1: ID первой пиктограммы (или 'leer') (defaults to 'leer' if omitted) * Parameter2: ID второй пиктограммы (или 'leer') (defaults to 'leer' if omitted) * Parameter3: Расстояние * Parameter4: Текст * Parameter5: Примечание * Parameter6: Примечание по правому краю * Ключевой параметр PX: ширина полосы (например PX=50px). По-умолчанию 20px. * Ключевой параметр HI: CSS класс «Highlight», для вделения отдельных частей отображаемого пути. Для примера см. de:Seetalbahn (BS3, BS4 and BS5 требуют 1, 2 or 3 параметра соответственно, после Parameter2) |} Шаблоны: BS7-2 и BS8-2 ВНИМАНИЕ: (given while hurriedly logging out): The descriptions of their texts and notes below differ from what their WP articles say where «notes» are not mentioned. BS7-2 и BS8-2 имеют тест с обоих сторон Usage: or * Ключевой параметр PX: Ширина полосы (напр. PX=50px). По-умолчанию равно 20px. Шаблон:BSkm Использование: km1 km2}}. Шаблон используется на месте применения параметра 'km', когда нужно показать вместе два расстояния, например, когда начинается новы участок дороги. (Использование необходимо потому что викисинтакс использует | для разделения параметров и частей таблицы.) Пример Нижеприведённый код соответствует расположенной справа схеме. }}} |} Times shown are fastest timetabled journey from London St Pancras. |} }}} |} Times shown are fastest timetabled journey from London St Pancras. |} Сворачивающиеся секции Можно сделать секции схемы сворачиваемыми, как это было в сворачивающихся блоках. В этом случае остаются Шаблон:Railway line header и название шаблона (eg: Шаблон:BS-header). Так как скрытые пиктограммы не влияют на ширину шаблона, часто нужно явно указывать ширину путём добавления стилистического параметра в Шаблон:Railway line header. Это нужно делать в разделах, которые схожи в размере шрифта, например pt или . * не нужно, когда # сворачивающиеся секция рапространяется до конца диаграммы. Используйте такую запись |} для закрытия таблицы. # следом идет другая сворачивающееся запись. Никаких дополнительных записей не нужно чтобы закрыть сворачивающуюся секцию. Шаблон:BS-startCollapsible Использование: with the following parameters: : ID: пиктограмма в заголовке свернутой секции, по умолчанию blank ('leer', ) : km: расстояние в пределах свернутой секции : Name: название свернутой секции Шаблон:BS2-startCollapsible Использование: с параметрами: : ID: пиктограмма в заголовке свернутой секции, по умолчанию blank ('leer', ) : km: расстояние в пределах свернутой секции : Name: название свернутой секции Шаблон:BS3-startCollapsible Использование: с параметрами: : ID: пиктограмма в заголовке свернутой секции, по умолчанию blank ('leer', ) : km: расстояние в пределах свернутой секции : Name: название свернутой секции Шаблон:BS4-startCollapsible Использование: с параметрами: : ID: пиктограмма в заголовке свернутой секции, по умолчанию blank ('leer', ) : km: расстояние в пределах свернутой секции : Name: название свернутой секции Шаблон:BS5-startCollapsible Использование: с параметрами: : ID: пиктограмма в заголовке свернутой секции, по умолчанию blank ('leer', ) : km: расстояние в пределах свернутой секции : Name: название свернутой секции Пример } |} |} |} } |} |} |} Подсказки } |} |} * Если про станцию в Википедии существует отдельная статья - ссылайтесь на неё, а не на статью о населённом пункте. * Если к изображенной лини подсоединяется другая линия, укажите ссылку на статью про нее. * Для станций V-образного типа изобразите линии сливающимися непосредственно на станции или используйте CPIC set. * В конце маршрута, если линия идет дальше, изобразите ее с помощью STR 20px или LSTR 20px. * Линий, отходящие как отдельный маршрут указывайте с помощью шаблона (ссылка: ) в виде колонки с текстом и стрелками: . Пиктограммы Список всех доступных пиктограмм. Отдельным списком стоят воднотранспортные пиктограммы. Каталог всех пиктограмм находится на Wikimedia Commons. Не нужно помнить их все, можно использовать программу Spoorstrip (см. программное обеспечение). Нормальное имя пиктограммы имеет вид: BSicon_(pictogram ID).svg. Имя пиктограммы, или ID, состоит из префикса, корня (далее 'ROOT') и суффикса (напр. forming by u-STR-lg). Префиксы и суффиксы всегда в нижнем регистре, а ROOT состоит из заглавных букв, чтобы выделяться. Префикс Отображает, используется ли станция или заброшена/не открыта или же прохождение пути в туннеле: * Использовать не рекомендуется, поскольку они могут привести к несоответствию с другими префиксами и правилами именования. Можно использовать эти иконки, если отсутствует иконка, названная по каноничному правилу. Корень Сущность отображаемой иконки: * Такие иконки, как правило, сопровождаются соответствующим суффиксом. * Символ Ü''' (DE: ue) можно ввести с помощью ASCII комбинацией alt+0220 (номер нужно вводить с числовой клавиатуры (numpad) в правой части клавиатуры). Однако, в языках, отличающихся от западноевропейских результат ввода будет совсем другим. В связи с этим для некоторых идентификаторов созданы перенаправления с заменой 'Ü' на 'UE' (напр. BRUECKE -> BRÜCKE). Вы также можете создать перенаправление в Wikimedia Commons, если заметите несоответствие. Суффикс Отображают направление, позицию или структурное изменение: Наложение Если требуемая иконка не существует, ее можно получить из от 2 до 6 существующих иконок, используя метод наложения одной иконки на другую. Добавьте параметр наложения в BS(#) ряд, O1 соответствует иконке под номером 1 в сетке, O2 - с номером 2 и т. д.; O1, O2, O3 представляют первый слой, O12, O22, O32 - второй слой и т. д., всего 5 перекрывающих слоев. Иконка с большим номером слоя будет "сверху" иконки с меньшим номером и базовой иконки. |} * По неизвествным причинам, в Microsoft Internet Explorer 7 и основанных на нем браузерах, наложенные иконки могут сдвигаться горизонтально на некоторое расстояние (или просто будут невидимы). Это происходит при смене размера окна брузера или раскрытия/скрытия любой сворачивающеся секции, что приведет к изменению положения BS таблицы или ее ширины. От этого можно временно избавиться, очистив кэш страницы Следующие примеры A и B дают одинаковый результат, но пример B рекомендован для редактирования: |} Пересадочный узел |} Для обозначения пересадочный узлов существует специальный набор пиктограмм под названием HUB. Они рисуются поверх пиктограммы станции методом наложения. Правила именования этих иконок отличаются от обычных железнодорожных иконок. |} |} Заметки для разработчиков Собственные изображения In most case the symbols available in Wikimedia Commons should be sufficient. However, if you think you need to create an icon of your own, please take note of the following points: * Check on Commons Icons for railway descriptions and subcategories whether a such icon already exists. * Think if the icon you need can be done via overlaying 2 existing icons. * Use SVG file format '''only. This can be done by using CORELDraw, Inkscape, Adobe Illustrator or an html/xml (text) editor. * Follow the colour scheme and naming conventions listed in the catalog of pictograms and en:User:AlisonW/Rail_Icons. :* Names should be of the form: "BSicon prefixROOTsuffix.svg" :* where ROOT defines a general function/shape, :* prefix specifies a coloration/style/usage, and :* suffix is a shape modifier * Graphic size isn't restricted, but it should be in square shape, usually 500px*500px. They will be eventually resized to 20px-wide in the route diagram template by default. * Tompw's Icon Generator may be used to easily create some types of new SVG symbols. * Upload files to Wikimedia Commons, add proper copyright statement and the category:Icons for railway descriptions . * If you are incapable or having trouble in creating icon, post your question in the talk page. Цветовые схемы Тестовое замыкание Not implemented on en: yet There is a test circuit on German Wikipedia: w:de:Wikipedia Diskussion:Formatvorlage Bahnstrecke/BS Test, where new icons can be safely tested. Please use the template KBSv instead of BS there Программное обеспечение Свободная компьютерная программа - Spoorstrip.exe - позволяет рисовать железнодорожные линии. Перед использованием этой программы настоятельно рекомедуется прочитать текст на этой странице (необходимо закончить перевод с английского и немецкого). Программа распространяется свободно и не содержит spyware или adware. Отправьте письмо на , чтобы получить программу. Текущая версия программы (4.7, июль 2009) не поддерживает кириллическую кодировку Windows-1251. Текстовые данные на схеме железнодорожной линии необходимо вносить после отрисовки схемы в текстовом редакторе либо непосредственно при редактировании шаблона в Википедии. См. также *Canal/Water icons: :*Category:Icons for canal descriptions (on Wikipedia) :*Category:Icons for canal descriptions (on Commons) :* *FootPath icons: :*Category:FPIcons (on Commons) :*Talk:Long-distance footpaths in the UK#Footpath Icons *Motorway icons: :*Category:Icons_for_motorway_descriptions/Detailed (on Commons) :*Category:Icons_for_motorway_descriptions/Simple (on Commons) *Rail icons: :*Category:Icons_for_railway_descriptions (on Commons) :*Rail_Icons - CSS table depicting possible and implemented Примечания